


Sixty Percent

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 1: Cotton Candy or Kemonomimi.Being a bat has perks; fantastic hearing means Gen can read someone's expressions or listen to their breath hitch, even slightly. He can hear what people are saying a long way away. His wings, useless for actual flying, can catch enough air to keep him from being badly hurt by a fall.But the squeaking.... The damn squeaking, he could do without.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Sixty Percent

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that something like 60% of a bat's cries are complaints? That another bat is too close, that the attempts they're making to mate are unwanted, that they've been woken up--and so much more. "Bat bastard" Gen was too good to pass up, and raccoons are brilliant and resourceful!

Though Gen appreciates his receptive ears and the small wings on his back, sometimes, he wishes he were anything but a bat. To have the ears alone would be wonderful, evidenced by Suika’s stealthy sleuthing, her large, soft mouse ears catching all sound. The speed and grace of Chrome and Kohaku’s feline features might be nice--powerful leg muscles and tails with which to keep balance.

But no. Here Gen sits, with his ears and his wings and his  _ stupid bat noises _ as Senku tries, very obviously failing, not to laugh at the irritated squeak Gen makes when Magma stands next to him.

Magma’s assistance with Senku’s birthday present hasn’t earned him respect yet, or erased the fact that Magma very much tried to murder Gen. (Directly because he thought he was Senku, but addressing that is an irritation for another day.) As it stands, Gen looks up at him, a pleasant smile on his lips. Being polite is the key to a swift getaway. Before he can even open his mouth to bullshit his way out of interacting with him too much, Senku cuts him off.

“Hey, Magma--would you mind helping Chrome move the rocks we found? We’re going to melt down more gold for the second cell phone soon.” 

The words aren’t a lie, but they’re a bit of a stretch, considering the small break they’re taking. Gen’s hands are grateful for it; all those manganese batteries were a pain in the ass to make the first time, even with Ruri’s kind help. He’d been squeaking then, too, so he isn’t surprised when Senku looks at him, and then looks away.

He doesn’t say a word.

* * *

Each evening ends with the two of them pulling the telescope back gently, and closing the roof. In the summer, they won’t have to worry about it, but for now, the floor of the observatory serves as their room so Chrome can have his house back. The warmth from the bottom floor rises and traps itself quickly, and Gen finds himself falling asleep quickly more often than not. Even being inclined to sleep in the day and awake at night can’t stop how exhausted he is, and how much easier sleeping at night is in this stone world--his dark circles stay, fueled by his internal clock’s conflict, but he rests regardless.

Some mornings more than other, it’s hard to wake up. Some days Gen is awake before Senku, cheerfully throwing the roof open once more to let in the light and the cold and snickering to himself when Senku lifts his head and glares. Other mornings, though…

Cold stings. It’s really funny when he makes Senku raise his head and look at him, angrily, blearily. It’s less funny when he’s the one being woken up, though, and Gen grouses with a high, pathetic little chirp in response before he can stop himself. He tries to drown out Senku’s laughter by groaning into his pillow, but it reaches his sensitive ears anyway. Damn raccoon.

“Can’t you pick on someone awake enough to appreciate it,” Gen grumbles as he looks up, and Senku shakes his head. 

“Of course not, mentalist. You wouldn’t spare me, either. Come on--we have to start on the batteries today.”

That just serves to draw another drowsy, angry noise, and neither of them draws any attention to the clear fondness in Senku’s expression as Gen finally pushes the covers back to greet the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact about bats complaining; the female bats are the ones who are most vocal. In this and everything I will write for Dr. Stone, Gen is a trans man, so I was delighted to find this information out. No one born in the stone world will know anything about that, though, and they're unfamiliar with his sounds because there are no bats in the village.


End file.
